onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 757
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "A Threat Descends - The Beasts Pirates, Jack!" is the 757th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As Law reunites with his crew in the Whale Forest, Wanda takes the Straw Hats to see Duke Inuarashi. On the way, she tells them Jack's invasion. 17 days ago, Jack led the Beasts Pirates in a raid on Kurau City in order to find Raizo the ninja. The minks claimed to not know Raizo, but the pirates attacked regardless, causing the minks to fight back. Long Summary Law walks through the Whale Forest, and the members of his crew appear in front of him. They have a happy reunion, and go further into the forest to catch up. Meanwhile, Wanda takes the Straw Hats to see Duke Inuarashi through a passage in the Rightflank Fortress. The Straw Hats gaze in awe at the plants on the ceiling that provide light, and then realize that Luffy is missing. They find Luffy sitting on a tree outside the passageway eating grapes, and continue to be impressed by the beautiful scenery in the Rightflank Fortress. Wanda then reveals that the minks do not usually live in the fortress, but in Kurau City, which used to be intact and full of life. Minks of all shapes and sizes had friendly interactions with each other as they lived normal lives. However, the city was leveled just over two weeks ago, and Wanda prepares to tell the Straw Hats what happened. 17 days ago, the people of Kurau City heard a bell ringing, but soon realized that it was the Raid Bell, which they had rarely heard before. At the gate to the Mokomo Dukedom, Bariete frantically rang the Raid Bell as an unknown force pounded on the gate, and the nearby guards braced themselves for an attack. The invaders finally broke through, causing Bariete to fly into the rampart wall, and he got back up and continued ringing the bell as the invaders, consisting of several armed people and a massive quadrupedal object, raced toward Kurau City. The invaders entered Kurau City, and the minks retreated as they gathered together in fear. The large object was revealed to be a mammoth, and one of the invaders, Sheepshead, revealed that they were the Beasts Pirates and the mammoth was Jack, one of the three Disasters who are Kaido's right-hand men. The Beasts Pirates revealed that they were looking for a samurai from Wano Country, Raizo, but the minks claimed that they neither knew Raizo nor his location. Sheepshead berated Ginrummy for calling Raizo a samurai when he was a ninja, but Ginrummy replied that samurai could refer to anyone in Wano Country. Led by Monjii, the minks continued professing that they knew nothing, and offered to let Jack speak with the Duke in peace. However, Jack responded to this by destroying several buildings with his trunk, throwing the minks into chaos, and he refused such an offer as he ordered his soldiers called Pleasures to attack. One of the Pleasures targeted a frightened young mink, but the mink suddenly leaped toward him and struck him with an Electro attack. The rest of the minks followed his example as they blew the rest of the Pleasures away with Electro, and Monjii told Jack that the minks were all born warriors who would step up to defend their country in a heartbeat. Once again, he offered to have the Duke talk to Jack peacefully, but Jack refused any sort of talk as he ordered his Gifters, people with strange animal-like appearances, to attack. Back in the present, the Straw Hats are all shocked by the story, with Luffy being excited to hear about a mammoth and Brook quietly explaining that this is why he told them not to mention samurai or Wano Country. Luffy then sees that they are on a suspension bridge and rocks it for fun, scaring and infuriating his crewmates. As Wanda continues talking about the Beasts Pirates' search for Raizo, A crestfallen Luffy states that this probably means the ninja Kin'emon talked about was not here, which mortifies his crewmates as Wanda perks up her ears. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **On the way to Duke Inuarashi's home, Robin asks about the fruits that emit light. **Before Wanda begins her flashback, Luffy was playing around and drinking juice from giant grapes. **Before the Beast Pirates' attack, the anime adds scenes of the peaceful times the Mink Tribe was experiencing. **The Beast Pirates breaking through the front gate is shown onscreen while it happened off panel in the manga. Bariete is also shown losing his hat as he struggled to ring the raid bell, and some minks are shown trying to take cover and protect their children while others observe their enemy's arrival in fear and note a foul stench is coming near them. **Luffy is excited by the fact the minks were attacked by a mammoth, upsetting Usopp, who reminds him Wanda is talking about a crew of one of the Yonko. **When Jack orders the Gifters to advance, they cruelly trod over the defeated Pleasures. **Monjii realizes Jack will not listen to reason and that the minks will have to fight him. **Shortly before they reach Inuarashi, Luffy rocks the suspension bridge they are walking on. *The scene in which the minks used Electro against the Pleasures is extended in the anime, featuring more minks jumping into battle, such as the mother of the young boy going on the attack to protect her child and Monji also fighting back. *Pandaman is seen among the minks watching the ominous arrival of Jack. *There is an animation error. When the Gifters are approaching the citizens, the aqueduct was already damaged even though the battle had not started yet. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 757